


Return To Me[Thorin Oakenshield Love Story]

by DurinsQueen



Series: The Hobbit/Lord Of The Rings Trilogy [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bree - Freeform, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Fangorn Forest, Gondor, Hobbits, Men - Freeform, Orcs, Rivendell, Rohan, The Shire, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurinsQueen/pseuds/DurinsQueen
Summary: Long ago Freya Brandybuck set out on a quest, along with her cousin to reclaim an ancient homeland. She got to see and experience things no hobbit could have ever dreamed of doing. In the end, the mountain was won and an enemy destroyed but at a terrible cost. Its been sixty years since that tragic day and Freya has not been the same. She has been living in the Shire with her two daughters, who are the rightful heirs to the line of Durin, but only a few knew of their existence in Middle-Earth. Freya soon discovers that her cousin has had the ring of power this enter time and evil is once again trying to cover all the lands in sudden darkness. Will Freya be reunited with someone she never thought to see again, when she and her two daughters go to Rivendell to join the Fellowship and go on an even dangerous journey to destroy the one ring?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Hope and Memory[Thorin Oakenshield Love Story] . I strongly recommend you read the first story before this one. As always I hope you all will enjoy the story!

Its September 22, 3001, the beginning of fall. The hobbit's had harvest all their crops at the end of summer and would not begin to plant the seeds again, until spring time.

it was a rather chilly morning, when Freya woke up. She wandered down the hall of her home and went to the kitchen to make a hot breakfast on this cold day. The smell of bacon traveled down the hall and reached her daughters rooms and they came hurrying down the hall and took their places at the table. The older woman grabbed three plates and divided the eggs, bacon and toast. She then walked over to the table and placed the plates down on the table. The three of them ate in comfortable silence, enjoying their breakfast as it filled their bellies.

Freya was now ninety-three years old and her hair hadn't even begun to grey. For years she had wondered why and often on her journey's with her cousin, and her two daughters to Rivendell she wanted to ask Lord Elrond if he had the slightest idea why but she never did ask the question. Even Bilbo was living longer then the average life of a hobbit. His hair was grey but he looked as if he was still only fifty.

Thora and Thea Oakenshield were already sixty years old. Their mother told them everything of who they were and their father; including how he gave his life to save his homeland and her from a terrible foe. When they were growing up they had witnessed their mother's suffering, but over the years she was able to find the strength to move on for her daughters.

The two young princess's finished their meal and helped with the dishes. They were quite well mannered for being only half hobbit, but Thora often let out her dwarven side, clearly having her father's traits. Whilst Thea remained like her mother, kind and helped others with any thought of reward, no one would even think she was a dwarf the way she was with others.

"Mama, were heading off to uncle Bilbo's to wish him a happy birthday." Thea informed as she and Thora waited by the door.

"Run along. Ill be by later to see Bilbo." Freya replied. The two girls said their goodbyes and dashed out the door and took off up the hill to see their uncle. The hobbit walked outside and watched as they took off up the road. A memory flashed back in her mind when her daughters were only just little girls at the time. Balin and Dwalin had surprised her with a visit and they learned the truth, that the line of Durin had lived on. Freya smiled to herself as she lifted her hand to the necklace around her neck, clutching the jewel that was in the shape of the crest of Durin. Not a day went by that she wished more then anything Thorin could have been here to see them grow up. Freya went back inside to do some tiding up before she would go to her cousin's.

Later in the afternoon. Freya finished up with her chores and grabbed a plate of biscuits and left out her front door and walked up the road to her cousins. She saw the familiar door of Bilbo's home. It still till this day had Gandalf's mark he had put on the door himself when his home got invaded by a company of dwarves. The glow of the mark had faded over the years, but if you looked very closely, you could still see it. She missed them all so much, she often wondered how they were all doing. She also wondered if Dain had honored her request she had asked of him, before she left. She had asked the dwarf lord to help honor Thorin's promise to the people of Lake-town, a share of the treasure for aiding in helping reclaim the mountain.

Freya opened the gate and climbed up the steps and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes and knocked again.

"No thank you! We don't want anymore visits today!"

"Bilbo. It's me!" Freya shouted back through the wood. She stepped away from the door when she heard the lock being unlatched and the door opened up to reveal her cousin.

"Freya. So sorry, I thought you were the Sackville-Bagginses. They've been here three times already." Bilbo sighed, relieved that it was just her. The woman rolled her eyes and Bilbo shut the door and took the plate of biscuit's from her.

"Happy birthday, Bilbo." Freya exclaimed, hugging her cousin. The two of them had made their way into Bilbo's kitchen and he put on a pot a tea to have with their snack. "Where is Thora and Thea?" Freya finally asked.

"Oh, those girls were here earlier, they left with Frodo to Eastfarthing woods, to surprise Gandalf." Bilbo informed his little cousin. He poured her and himself a cup of tea and the two of them sat at the table sipping their tea and munching on a biscuit each. "Is everything alright Freya?"

"Oh, I'm fine...I've just been thinking about a lot lately." She admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So have I. Freya. I might not be staying in the Shire after today." Bilbo began and Freya looked up at him, slightly surprised by this knowledge.

"Where are you planning to go?"

"I honestly don't know. I just know I miss being on the road. Maybe I'll go visit our friends in the Lonely Mountain. It's been awhile since I've been there." He admitted.

"What about Frodo?" She asked.

"I don't think Frodo's ready to leave the Shire. He's still in love with the hills and rivers. I need a holiday and...." Freya waited for him to continue.

"And...?"

"And, I don't plan on returning back here." He finished. Freya gave her cousin a half smile, she had known for a while that her cousin had been growing restless in the Shire. He wanted an adventure. He enjoyed his visits to the great elven city but it wasn't enough anymore. He wanted to see more.

Before the two cousins could speak of this any further, someone knocked distinctively on the door and Bilbo grew irritated, thinking once again it was the Sackville-Bagginses.

"No, thank you! We don't want anymore visitors, well wishers, or distant relations!" Bilbo shouted in annoyance.

"And what about very old friends?" The voice yelled back. Both Freya and Bilbo looked at each other, recognizing the voice immediately and the two of them went to greet their visitor. Bilbo slowly opened the door to reveal their guest.

"Gandalf." Bilbo exclaimed.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf greeted.

"My dear Gandalf." Bilbo chuckled as he hugged his old friend.

"Good to see you. 111 years old! Who would believe it? You haven't aged a day." Gandalf muttered in curiosity, when he looked over the hobbit's shoulder. "Freya, my dear it's wonderful to see you too!" The wizard said happily as he hugged her next, noticing that she too barely looked any different from when they last saw each other.

The three of them all chuckled. "Come on, come in!" Bilbo said, gesturing to the wizard to come inside. " Welcome, welcome." and he shut the door behind him and three of them went to catch up over another pot of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later in the evening. Freya and her daughters were home getting ready for Bilbo's birthday celebration. It was to be a marvelous fest and dancing and Gandalf's fireworks. The other hobbits were already making their way down the hill to the open fields where long tables and a few tents were set up. Thora and Thea joined the crowd with Freya right behind them. Most of the hobbit's found the girls oddly strange since the day their mother returned to the Shire with them, accompanied by elves. Neither of them had a passion for what hobbit's enjoyed the most. They wanted more, they wanted to see what was passed their borders, go to the great mountain where their other kin were from. When they were old enough, Freya had told them of their birthright and that it would be their choice in the end if they wish to claim that right to take the throne, but neither wanted that burden they just wanted to be themselves, but found their lives here in Hobbiton quite dull. The fireworks had already began. Hobbit were already dancing to the music and filling their bellies with delicious food.

"Hello cousin." Thora greeted one of the hobbit's. "And where do you think you two are sneaking off to?"

"Thora. Thea. Were not up to anything." Merry quickly said, as Pippin nodded his head in agreement.

"You two aren't planning another one of your pranks are you?" Thea grumbled at them. "This is Bilbo's birthday"

"Sounds like fun." Thora stated as she joined the two of them. " You going to join us sister?"

"No I will not join in your childish antics and ruin uncle Bilbo's birthday sister." Thea replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ohh Thea, come on it will be fun." Pippin assured but she shook her head and left and joined her friend Rosie, one of the few hobbits that accepted the fact that she was half-breed and joined in the dancing with the other hobbit's.

" Go on, Sam. Ask Rosie or Thea for a dance." Frodo encouraged when he saw his friend constantly watching them both as they twirled around and then just turning away before they'd catch him.

"I think i'll just have another ale." Sam stammered, getting up from the table he was seated at.

"Oh no you don't. Go on." Frodo shoved his friend towards Rosie, and he took her hand and placed his other hand on her lower back. Thea went and sat by Frodo and the two of them laughed wondering if those two would ever admit their feelings for one another. Gandalf continued to set off his fireworks that lit up over the entire village and even joined in the dancing.

Bilbo and Freya were off telling stories of their journey to the younger children, whilst Thora, Merry and Pippin were about to put their plan into action as they saw the wizard at the back of his wagon grabbing a few of his animal shaped fireworks for the hobbit children. Merry and Thora kept watched from behind the tent until it was safe to send in Pippin. Merry helped the other hobbit get into the wagon as Thora kept an eye on the wizard if he should spot them.

"Hurry up. He's lighting the last one." Thora hissed.

"Oh! Up they go!" Gandalf proclaimed, chuckling as the children chased the fiery looking butterflies.

"No, no, the big one. Big one." Merry pressed. Pippin dug through the supplies a little more and found one in the shape of a dragon. Pippin jumped out of the wagon and ran for the other tent with the other hobbit and half-breed right behind him.

"Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you. Welcome, welcome. Are all these children yours?" Bilbo asked, as he saw at least a dozen children go running passed him.

"Yeah." she admitted.

"Good gracious, you have been productive." The young woman awkwardly laugh before sneaking away with the one child in her arms.

"Uncle Bilbo. Happy birthday." Thea praised as she hugged the hobbit and kissed him on the cheek.

" Oh, thank you Thea. You are too sweet like your mother." He stated as he looked up at her. "And where is that sister of yours?"

" I couldn't tell ya. She's probably off causing mayhem with Merry and Pippin." Thea muttered.

"Aye. That sister of yours is quite stubborn, like her kin." Bilbo chuckled.

"My mother says the same thing." Thea laughed. "Speaking of, I should go find her and join her." The half-breed informed before leaving.

Pippin lit the firework. " Done!"

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground." Merry pressed, pushing the firework towards Pippin

"It is!" Pippin argued, shoving it over to Thora.

"Outside!" Merry finished as it got shoved back to him.

"This was both of your idea!" Thora declared as she backed away just as the firework shot up into the air and sent both the hobbit's to the ground and their faces covered in soot. The hobbit's heard the commotion looked up into the sky. Freya was walking with Bilbo, Frodo and Thea when the hobbit's began scream and shout after the firework grew wings like a dragon and began coming towards them through the sky. Tables of food were knocked over in the process as the little folk ran to take cover.

"Bilbo..."Frodo began looking into the sky, Thea along with him.

"Watch out for the dragon!" Thea yelled.

"Dragon? Nonsense. There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years." Bilbo informed as all four of them hit the ground as it flew passed them across the river and began shrinking into the distance and finally exploded into beautiful colors and the hobbit's; including the four of them all cheered.

"That was good." Merry said as he enjoyed the sight.

"Let's get another one." Pippin insisted.

"Aah!" Both of them shrieked when they felt someone grabbed them by one of their ears.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known. "The wizard said giving them a disappointing look. " Come on out Thora Oakenshield, I know you had something to do with this."

The young woman came out as a wizard raised an eyebrow at her and she gave a slight awkward chuckle. For there childish joke the three of them were punished by having to clean up the mess the made and the dishes. Pippin washed the dishes, Thora dried them and Merry stacked them and they were under the constant eye of the wizard who was enjoying a mug of ale and smoking his pipe.

"Speech, Bilbo!" A hobbit from the crowd shouted. "Speech!"

Bilbo made his way to the front of the crowd and climbed onto the lid of a barrel to address his fellow hobbits. " My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Homblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots." Each group of hobbit's cheered after their heard their families name being called.

"Proudfeet!" The hobbit corrected, causing everyone to burst out laughing. Bilbo waved him off and continued with his speech he had planned for this evening.

"Today is my 111th birthday." Bilbo proclaimed. Most of the hobbit's wished him a happy birthday as they raised their mugs to him. " But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

The crowd went silent at this. Looking at one another as their murmured at this new development. Freya narrowed her eyes at her cousin wondering where all this was going. She knew he had been acting odd for months but he was defiantly up to something. "I, uh..." Bilbo stuttered as he slowly moved his hand to his pocket and startled fiddling with whatever was inside it. " I ha-have things to do." He removed his hand and without revealing the ring he placed his hand behind his back. 'I've put this off for far too long.' He hissed under his breath.

" I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He said as he gave them all one last look. " Goodbye." And with that he disappeared into the air, the hobbit's gasped. Freya was surprised and then looked at Gandalf wondering if this was some magic trick, to scare them all or something, but as she saw his face, he too seemed to know nothing of this being part of this even's feast.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quite the thundering storm outside Erebor this evening. The lit torches flickered along the wall as a small breeze blew through the silent halls. Erebor had been rebuilt and the dwarves of Ered Luin made the great journey to come back to their homeland; including Thorin's sister. When Dis arrived, she had received the worst possible news. Her brother and both her sons had been killed in battle. Dis had only gone down to the burial tombs once, to pay her respects. The sight of their corpses was too much and for years her grief consumed her, she lost everything.

Dis was making her way down the hall, carrying a torch. Its been over sixty years since she stepped foot in the tombs of those who had passed. She began the descend down the steps. The only sounds that was to be heard the entire time down, was the older woman's own breathing and the continuous roar of the storm. Dis stepped down from the last step and took a deep breath before entering the room.

The older woman glanced at the three stone tables, where her family laid. She often wondered what her sons would have been like, if they had survived. Dis was in deep thought, when the thunder cracked against the mountain and startled her and that was when she noticed the strangest thing. She had to look more then once to make sure it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, that her brother's body was missing. The only items on the stone table was Orcrist, and the Arkenstone. The dwarf did a quick glance around the area, wondering if this was some sick joke. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she let out a shriek and whirled around. Her eyes widen in shock to see who was standing before her. Dis, at this point thought she shouldn't have had that much wine, as she did at dinner time. This wasn't real? It couldn't be. Her brother was dead. He was killed by the pale orc.

"Dis it's me." The deep voice spoke as he continued to hide in the darkness.

" No...it can't be." She whispered, shaking her head. The figure came out of the shadows and stepped into the light of the burning torches and looked at his little sister. Her hair was nearly all grey now, only the odd strands were still black and he could help but give a slight smile to see her, standing in front of him. Dis moved toward's her brother and hugged him and he returned the embrace. "How is this even possible?" She finally spoke, after the longest time.

"I don't know..." Thorin replied, as many questions entered his mind, wondering what? And why? He had been brought back from the dead. Thorin released her and then turned to the stone tables under the statues of two dwarves that arched over them. He let out a sigh, seeing the decaying bodies of his nephews. The king still remembered how Fili had been killed, but he never knew Kili's final fate, before he passed.

Knowing what was clearly on her brother's mind she joined beside him and inhaled a breath before speaking. "Balin, said Kili had been killed, protecting a she-elf from the spawn of Azog."

"I'm sorry Dis. I'm sorry I couldn't protect them and keep them safe. This is all my fault."

"Thorin. I never blamed you for their deaths. As painful as it was for me when I came down here the first time and saw all three of you lying here. I am glad they passed on together." She sighed.

"Where is Balin? Where are the others?" Thorin finally asked, thinking his old friend might be able to shed some light onto how he had mysteriously come back.

"Thorin...Balin left with Oin, Bifur, Nori, Dori and Ori back to Moria. Since the enemy had been destroyed they thought it was time to retake the kingdom."

"And Freya?..."

"Who's Freya?" Dis asked, in confusion. Not saying another word, Thorin dashed up the long stairway, leaving his sister in the darkness of who this person was, her brother had asked for. Thorin knew, once he perished that the throne would automatically go to his cousin Dain. He would know , what would have become of the woman after his passing. The king was striding down the hall, not really sure where to start to find his cousin when he came face to face with Dwalin. His friend was giving him a similar look his sister had given him when seeing him much alive and Thorin took note of the axe, Dwalin held at his side. Catching him by surprise, the warrior dwarf swung his weapon at Thorin, thinking this was some dirty trick being played by the enemy.

"Dwalin! Wait it's me." Thorin shouted, dodging the first swing. Dis heard the commotion and made haste in their direction when she saw the two of them. Her brother had a hold of the weapon, as the two of them struggled.

"Dwalin! Stop! It's really him!" Dis pleaded as she joined them. Dwalin shot her a look before relaxing and Thorin release his grip on the axe.

"Forgive me." Dwalin quickly said.

"Theirs nothing to forgive my friend." Thorin declared, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, welcome back laddie. Though, how are your back with us?" Dwalin wondered.

" Believe me, I'm still trying to figure that out myself." Thorin admitted as he let out an awkward chuckle.

"Well, we must inform Dain of this news at once."

The three of them agreed and walked down the hall. It was late. Dis led the way to Dain's study where he could often be found after the evening meal. Dis knocked on the door. Dain's gruff voice was heard on the other side, to open the door. The old woman went in first to explain the current event that had just occurred.

"Evening cousin, what brings yah by?" Dain greeted as he took a puff of his pipe, while looking over papers. Dis told him that her brother was alive and looked at her, like she had lost her mind, when she told him to come see for himself. Like the others, he was just as stunned by this as the them and the four of them went to the feasting room, to speak about matters in private.

"How, do yah feel cousin? Do feel any different since you've come back?" Dain asked, taking a gulp of his ale.

"No. I feel fine." He replied as ate his hot soup, his sister had gotten him. "Where is Freya? What happened to her after the battle?" Thorin asked again.

"Laddie, she returned back to her homeland with her cousin and the wizard, after we laid the three of you to rest. The others tried to convince her to stay. It was clear that all of them had grown quite fond of her, but the pain she was in....after what happened was hard on her and she this place wouldn't really feel like home to her, so she left." Dain explained. Thorin let all of this sink in and could hardly blame her for not wanting to stay. Dis was still confused, who they were speaking about.

"Did any of you keep in touch with them? Or check up on her?" Thorin asked next.

"Balin and I went to the Shire, five years after the battle. After that we only kept in touch by letter. But we hadn't heard anything from either Freya or Bilbo in thirty years." Dwalin began.

"And...was she alright?" Dis could hear the worry that his voice was laced with when he asked about this strange woman, which surprised her. Her brother had given up on thoughts of ever having a family of his own, years before he even set out on the quest to reclaim their homeland.

"She was different. She wasn't the same, when she left here Thorin. You could see on her face that she was still hurting...."

Thorin looked at the ground and got up from the long table. He couldn't sit here any longer, not knowing if she was alright. Dis got up when she saw her brother leaving. "Brother. Where are you going?" Dis demanded.

"I can't stay here. I'm going to find her, and bring her home." Thorin answered with determination in his voice.

"Laddie, let's just think about this. It's been sixty years. Do you really think, their's even the slightest chance she's still alive? I know you don't want to hear this, but it seems unlikely if neither of them have been heard from in thirty years..." Dain stated.

" She's alive. I know she is. Their has to be a reason, for bring me back. If she was dead, why would I be here now? I have to know for sure." Thorin left, to prepare for his leaving, Dain followed behind him to discuss some other important news.

What in Durin's name is going on? Who is this woman, my brother speaks of?" Dis questioned, looking at Dwalin for answers.

"Freya, is the cousin of the burglar we hired for the job to steal back the Arkenstone." The warrior dwarf began.

"Were they dwarves?"

"No." Dwalin replied, shaking his head. "They are hobbit's, from the Shire. We only intended for one to join us, Bilbo but my brother managed to convince Thorin, that her knowledge of different lands would be of use to us and it was. Your son's grew a liking to her instantly, as well as the rest of the company. She was...well a lovely lass. It took you're brother awhile to figure out that he had..."

"fallen in love with her." Dis finished. Dwalin nodded.

" You, would have liked her." He added

"Dwalin...if my knowledge is correct. Hobbit's don't live nearly as long as dwarves. What makes my brother think, she's still alive?" She dared to ask, though she wasn't sure if he even knew the answer to that.

"Thorin gave her, your mother's necklace and she still had it on when we last saw her."

" But, that necklace is nothing but an ancient lore. It was never proven that, the gem somehow granted dwarven life to the person who wore it. " Dis protested.

"Is it though?" Dwalin challenged, before leaving the woman with her thoughts. Her brother was not the same dwarf that she remembered him to be when he left Ered Luin. He seemed less bitter and what surprised her more was that he fell in-love and she wasn't even a dwarf. Many women of the Dwarven race would have gladly courted her brother, to gain the status of Durin, but from what Dwalin had told of this particular woman, that appeared to not be the case. She saw him for the man he was, not because of his royal status, which made Dis, like this woman even more. The old woman hoped her brother's quest to find this hobbit was not in vain. She couldn't lose her brother again if he should learn she was already gone.

Thorin had instructed Dain to remain on the throne until he returned. His cousin had shared that they had received news from Lord Elrond, of Rivendell that the ring of power had been found and that he was summoning a meeting that would take place in a couple months. Thorin agreed to attended it, knowing if Freya wasn't in the Shire and if she was still alive, she would most likely be there for that. Thorin had been welcomed back, by his people, even though they were just as confused as he was, they were happy to have him back. Gloin and Gimli offered to accompany him on his journey which they would be leaving for in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Hearts are very much appreciated! Love you all!  
> \- Freya Oakenshield


End file.
